Hero's Ascension- Leo's Tale (Soul Eater)
by XBlitzxBladeX
Summary: After falling through a vortex, they end up at the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA). Where tension heats up quick as a clash begins.


**Leo: So the story is going pretty good so far, don't you**

**think Erika?**

**Erika: Oh definitely. I'm really enjoying the action.**

**Josh: Do you guys by chance have any pie?**

**Erika: Uhh, no we don't, but we do have bacon.**

**Josh: WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?**

**(Rushes to kitchen)**

**Erika: Okay... well, make the jump to **

**STORY SPEED!**

**Josh: (From kitchen) See, she knows how to do it!**

**Erika: **As we fell through dimension after dimension, I was getting a little sick. Then, Steve started to explain our abilities. "Erika, you can manipulate sound waves. Simply focus on a thought or sound in your mind to project it through your hand." So I focused on the sound of an air horn. "Hey Leo, why don't you come over here for a sec." I told him. So, he came over. "Do you hear that?" I asked. "Hear wha.." "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I interrupted with the air horn. He went flying back covering his ears. I was laughing so hard I couldn't think. "You are so GULABLE!" I yelled. He was to stunned to answer. Steve cleared his throat. "Now that you've had your fun, Leo you have been gifted the powers of light. This ability the rarest of them all, alongside the power of darkness. I expect you to show you are a beacon of good against darkness." Steve explained. "Fine." Leo sighed. "Now, empty your mind. Clear it of all thoughts. Then, select a form of something you know. Finally, focus on that form and it shall materialize in your hand. Becoming completely real." Steve explained. I could tell he was trying but another portal opened up under us and we fell on the ground. Immediately got up and got mad. "Oh come on, I was this close." He had his hands on his face. Then, he swung them down. Also, while in doing so he shot a thin spike of light out of his hand. "See, that's how its done." Leo said proudly. "Well, lets get a better look at the place. So, I jumped to a stone terrace to another. Then, I got to some stone stairs. Leo shortly followed. I turned to the building. It was a huge building. In the front were three white skulls lined up next to each other. The middle one having cylindrical red spikes sticking out of the circular eye holes and circular nose hole. The other skulls simply had half circle eyes and a circular nose piece. On the other side of the left and right skull were two black towers with a red cone roof. However, they had massive candles sticking out of the front of those towers, and behind those towers two exact same towers. Then, inward behind those were the same towers. Past those inward were the same tower. And finally, outward were two taller towers. It was all perfectly symmetrical. "Dang, that's one huge building." Leo said. Then, he turned around to the stairs and started thinking. I knew what he was about to do. "No, do not shoot that past the stairs, you could hit someone." I told him, but he didn't listen. He shot from his left hand. Then, from the right. Next, he did a little twirl, and that's when I noticed heads popping up from the stairs. "Leo wait!" I yelled, but it was to late. He shot it at a blond white girl. She saw it coming right at her and screamed. Then, a brownish red-haired boy sticks his hand out in front of her and apparently catches it. The spike went from light to dark. Not good. "Hey, watch where your throwing spikes." He yelled. Then, Leo shot a light spike at him. He did the same thing with it but this shot it back at Leo. Leo dodged, however the boy twirled his finger and the spike came back around at Leo and got him in the back. Suddenly, darkness started spreading over him. "Quick, go to Erika, knuckle touch together and say dual link before you get completely overcome with darkness!" Steve yelled. I ran to Leo and stuck my fist out. Leo also stuck his fist out. Then, we both yelled "DUAL LINK!" Suddenly, I felt some energy clashing together. Realizing it was my and Leo's energy. Next, the darkness in his body was pushed off, and faded away. It continued for a few more seconds, then it stopped. I looked back at them. They were a group of six. Three girls and three boys. The blond girl from earlier had hair past her shoulders. She was wearing a black turtle-neck with blue pants. The brownish red-haired boy who had short hair was wearing a red shirt and green pants with plenty of pockets. Another boy, who had short brown hair, was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants. A short brunette with shoulder length hair. She was wearing a purple shirt, and black pants. The last boy white boy had brown hair and it was quasi-long. He was wearing a blue jacket, and black pants. And finally, the last girl was white and had blond hair. It was about shoulder length. She had glasses and was taller than the brunette."Now, I will vanquish darkness." Leo said angrily. "Sure, I'll fight ya. I always enjoy beating up little boys who wanna play finger bang." The darkness boy replied tauntingly. "I don't think you should go challenging random people Josh." The short white brunette said behind him. "Its fine Moira. I can handle this poser no prob." Josh said. Then Leo spoke up. "Well Josh, WELCOME TO HELL!" Then he lunges at Josh about to punch.

**Leo: **I lunge at Josh to attack. He simply does a back cartwheel and catches me in the air with his feet. Then, launches me toward the building. I crash into the wall. It hurt. "Hahahaha, man is that the best you got. Dude, ya suck." Josh taunted. I gritted my teeth and lunged back at him. This time making a samurai sword appear in my left hand. I cut Josh right in half, or at least I thought. Then, he exploded into smoke. Behind me, I Josh was up on the middle skull eating an apple. "Well done, you beat a decoy. Do you want a cookie or something or are you going to come at me?" Josh tauntingly questioned. Next, he hopped down from the skull and throws the apple aside. Then, reaches out and makes a black dagger in his right hand appear the same way I make things appear. Except with darkness. After that he point the tip at me and said.. "You could never kill me. However..." Then, he was gone. I looked around but didn't see him. "Leo look up!" Erika shouted I looked up to see him his hand reached out and dagger pulled back. Ready to stab me. So I started spinning my samurai sword until it looked like a white circle. When he got closer he started jabbing at me so fast his hands were black blurs. My hands were getting tired so I stopped really fast and did and horizontal slash above me. He hit it and went flying backward. Doing backflips until land on his feet. "And here you thought I sucked." I taunted. I decided to materialize another sword, but Josh grew this wicked smile and looked at the ground. His hair hanging in front of his face. Then, darkness started bursting from him and he grew a black aura, but whats worse is these evil wings he grew. They when diagonal a little then went horizontal, and instead of webbing in between outer parts of the wings was red energy with an edge piece in the middle. Then, more red energy. "Hmhmhmhm, this is where it gets real." he said ominously. Also, his voice had a dark echo to it. "Uuhh, whats happening to Josh?" Moira asked. Then, a man with grey hair and glasses, plus a labcoat, black pants and a shirt walked out of the building. He looked really strange, for starters he had stitch marks all over him. As if he had been sewn together like cloth. Plus, he had a huge metal crank in his head. "Its the madness, he is overcome by it." he said. "Whats the.." before I could finish, Josh socked me right in the face and sent me tumbling back. I grabbed the ground to slow myself down. I look at where Josh was and he isn't there. "LEO, BEHIND YOU!" Erika yell sounding kind of worried. I look back and see Josh swinging at me with his dagger. It wasn't looking. "Quick, concentrate on releasing all of your energy at once." Steve said. So, I close my eyes and concentrate. I feel a release of energy and open my eyes. I see Josh's dagger centimeters from my face, but something was stopping it. I stood up and looked at myself. It seems I too have grown wings like his, except mine are white with blue aura. Plus I had a white aura emanating from me. Realizing I still have my swords I X slash at him. Both hit and he goes stumbling back. Blood flies from the cuts and he starts slouching. Suddenly storm clouds start swirling above us. Then, from the clouds, red lightning drops down and I realize he held up his dagger. Making the dagger absorb the lightning. Next, his dagger grows to the size of my swords. "You must subdue him until help comes." Steve said. I just nod ok. Now, Josh starts making copies of himself. So, I figured I would too. We both made five decoys. Our eyes narrow, then we jump at we other. He swings at me but I simply block it and stab at him. However he backs up and swings down on me. I back up, letting his blade hit the ground. Then, step on it to X cut him. Right before my blades make contact I get kicked in the face and sent flying, again. I look around and see four Joshs and no me. Well, can't say I expected that to work. Suddenly three of the four Joshs disappear. He walks toward me and raises his sword in the air. Once he is right in front of me I use Erikas technique. I punch him in the gut. Then, created a sonic boom. Sending Josh flying into the middle skulls right tooth, and breaking it. He falls on his knee and looks at me. That's when I see his eyes, black as the void. He starts teleporting like crazy, so I do the same. Instantly we both just teleport to each other and slash. We just keep teleporting and slashing I was losing where I was even going. Eventually we hit a deadlock with our blades. I try to kick him but he thought the exact same thing and we just put our feet together. So we push off each other. I land in front of Erika and Josh's group, and he lands in front of the middle skulls middle tooth. Next, I see Josh's dagger blade fade to black, and then have something fade into his hand. A sphere of pure darkness. So, once again. I copy him. I fade my weapons into light, and then become a ball of pure light in my hand. Then, we both launch at one another and thrust our energy at each other. Right before we make contact a shoulder length blond haired girl with glasses and about a C cup, wearing a ninja like outfit, grabbed our hands. Suddenly, I felt completely drained of energy. She held us both up by our arms and said.. " Hey Rose, how is my little sister doing. I heard you got a boyfriend..." the rest was just mumbling to me until I passed out.

**And that's how is done,**

**I told you the stories would intertwine**

**however, they come in later in the other series**

**Adventures of Lightning James.**

**Hope you enjoyed, now**

**FINISH THAT**

**BACON!**


End file.
